


Maintaining Perspective

by Waysm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Victoria around to support and direct him it’s easier to slide into the dark spaces of his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintaining Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Stakeout

Chris tells himself he’s not like the others. Not like Kate or his father.

The Code runs heavy through his veins, the center of his morals, his goals, and the reason for his guilt and sorrow. 

He still worries. 

Without Victoria around to support and direct him it’s easier to slide into the dark spaces of his world. To linger in those areas where the results matter more than the methods. 

Strapping on his holster, slipping a knife into his boot, he reminds himself that he’s not like the others. 

He doesn’t stop watching the wolves. 

But he watches himself closer.


End file.
